creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein (wahrer) Alptraum
Am 15. Januar 1984 begann es. Dies war der Tag an dem Alf seinen ersten eigenen Fernseher bekam. Eigentlich handelte es sich nur um das alte TV Gerät aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sein Vater wollte für den kommenden Super Bowl, einen größeren Fernseher anschaffen. Was dieser schließlich auch tat. Für Alf hätte es nicht besser kommen können. Nun konnte er seine Spielkonsole mit nach oben, in sein Zimmer nehmen und ungestört seine Lieblingsserien und Cartoons sehen. Endlich musste er nicht mehr nachgeben, wenn seine Mutter ihre all abendliche Serie sehen wollte, oder sein Vater sonntags Baseball oder Football schaute. Selbst in seiner Schule brachte das eine Art von gewissen „Ansehen“. Er hatte so schon keinen schlechten Stand in der Klasse, aber dieser Umstand wertete alles nochmals auf. Der „Tag der offenen Tür“ stand bevor und die ganze Schule war bereits in einen Vorbereitungswahn verfallen und probte bereits fleißig, Vorträge und Präsentationen. Alfs Klasse hatte das Thema: „Lernen in grüner Atmosphäre“ bekommen. Es ging im eigentlichen Sinn nur darum zu erklären, dass Grünpflanzen wichtig und nützlich für die Lernatmosphäre sein sollen. Ein äußerst langweiliges Thema, wie er fand. Alf hatte mit drei weiteren seiner Klassenkameraden die Aufgabe bekommen, den Hintergrund der Präsentation zu gestalten. Der Rest war mit dem Zeigen einiger Pflanzen beauftragt worden, sowie das mündliche Vortragen des Themas. Die Vorstellung der Themen, soll in der Sporthalle stattfinden, wo sich alle Schüler und Eltern versammeln sollten. Seine Klasse probte mal wieder. Seine Klassenlehrerin Mrs. Maiers, saß in der ersten Reihe von unzähligen Klappstühlen, die vor einer aufgebauten Bühne standen. Mrs. Maiers sah von ihrem Notizblock auf. > So Kinder, lasst uns jetzt alle mal Position einnehmen und einfach mal Anfangen. Karl, du fängst mit dem ersten Vortrag an! < Alf war gerade beschäftigt, den Hintergrund auf Höhe zu bringen, als Karl vorn auf der Bühne seine Stellung bezog. Er war eines der dicksten Kinder auf der Schule und somit unwillkürlich auch das Opfer mancher Stichelei. Er war nervös, das sah man ihm an. Er schluckte und begann den Text runter zu rasseln. Wenn es schon einem in der Probe in einer leeren Sporthalle so erging, wie musste es sich dann anfühlen, wenn die Halle voll wär und die ganze Schule darin sitzen würde? Karl war mit der ersten Seite fertig und wollte zu Blatt zwei übergehen, als ihm in seiner Nervosität der ganze Vortrag in seiner losen Form aus den Händen glitt und sich die Blätter wie fallendes Laub, auf und vor der Bühne verteilten. In seiner Panik, machte Karl Anstalten die Blätter wieder einfangen zu wollen und bückte sich dabei. Und da geschah es. Sein Hosenboden riss ein. Das Geräusch des zerreißenden Gewebes war in der ganzen Sporthalle zu hören. Karl hielt in seiner gebückten Haltung kurz inne. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine Gedanken wieder. Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Dann lachte die gesamte Klasse los. Als wäre diese Situation nicht schon peinlich genug, hielt ein anderer Junge seine Hände vor den Mund und presste Luft hindurch. Das resultierende Geräusch klang wie ein großer, plumper Furz. Karl, immer noch in seiner gebückten Haltung, wurde Feuerrot. Das Gelächter verkam zu einem maßlosen Gebrüll. Und Alf brüllte mit. Karl erhob sich und schaute wütend, aber auch eingeschüchtert auf die am Boden liegenden Blätter. Er machte einen Satz von der Bühne und trottete mit hängenden Schultern zum Ausgang der Halle. Ihre Lehrerin Mrs. Maiers schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. > Ach Kinder, jetzt beruhigt euch wieder! Wenn das so weiter geht wird das nie etwas! < Sie stand auf und schaute Karl hinterher. Doch sie sah nur noch die Tür zu gehen. > Euer Verhalten ist wirklich kindisch! Stellt euch vor, wie ihr euch bei so etwas fühlen würdet?! < Die Worte der Lehrerin zeigten anscheinend Wirkung. Das Lachen flaute ab, bis auf ein paar die sich immer noch nicht eingekriegt hatten. Alf hatte auch aufgehört und dachte nach. Waren sie womöglich wirklich zu weit gegangen? Er stellte sich vor wie er… Nein, lieber nicht. Mrs. Maiers sammelte die Blätter ein und legte sie auf die vordere Kannte der Bühne. Sie schaute zu Alf. > Alf, ich habe mich so eben entschieden das du den ersten Vortrag halten wirst. < Alf dachte sich verhört zu haben. > Was? Aber ich… < Seine Lehrerin hob den Zeigefinger. > Da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren! Außerdem sollte das doch für dich kein Problem sein, oder?! < Sie nahm den zusammen gesammelten Vortrag in die Hand und hielt ihn in seine Richtung. Nachdem die Schule aus war, schaute er sich den Vortrag auf der Heimfahrt im Schulbus genauer an. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum Karl so Nervös war. Das ist ein simpler Vortrag über Grünzeug und keine Zauberei! Kopfschüttelnd steckte er die zerknitterten Blätter in seinen Rucksack. Nachdem er zu Hause nur widerwillig die Schularbeiten erledigt hatte, schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und schaltete den… seinen(!) Fernseher ein. Mit seinen Freunden, auf den Fahrrädern durch die Gegend zu streifen, war es noch eindeutig zu kalt. Er zappte ein wenig herum bis er auf dem lokalen Jugendkanal hängen blieb. Dies war sein Lieblingssender. Am Nachmittag bis in den Vorabend liefen die Cartoon Serien und später kamen dann die „Richtigen Serien“. Das A-Team, Knight Rider und andere. Diese wurden bis kurz nach 21:00 Uhr ausgestrahlt, bis der Kanal schließlich Sendeschluss hatte und erst morgens 7:00 Uhr wieder seinen Betrieb aufnahm. Pünktlich zum Sendeschluss schaltete er auch immer ab. Man könnte meinen, er hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Insgesamt standen ihm nur vier Programme zur Verfügung. Darunter natürlich der Jugendkanal, der Sportkanal, der 24 Stunden Nachrichtensender und der Teleshoppingkanal. Ab und zu schaute er auf dem Sportkanal vorbei wenn gerade nichts Tolles auf dem Jugendkanal lief, aber die anderen beiden Sender schaute er so gut wie nie. Es war ein Freitag, an dem Alf das erste Mal die „Sendung“ sah. Denn nur am Wochenende erlaubten ihm seine Eltern lange aufzubleiben. Diesen Freitag hatte er seit langem mal wieder „Sturmfrei“. Seine Eltern gingen zusammen aus. Erst in ein Restaurant und dann ins Kino. Wenn die Eltern seiner Freunde mal unterwegs waren passten meist größere Geschwister, Verwandte oder gar Babysitter auf sie auf. Alf hatte, was diese Situation anging, schlicht gesagt einfach Glück. Die Nachbarn, ein Arbeitskollege seines Vaters und dessen Frau versprachen an solche Tagen immer „ein Auge auf ihn zu haben“. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, könne er jederzeit zu ihnen rüberkommen oder sie anrufen. Schon in der Schule fragte er seine Freunde, ob sie Lust hätten bei ihm zu übernachten und einen Videospiele Marathon veranstalten wollen. Auch wenn einige seiner besten Kumpel liebend gerne zugesagt hätten, diesmal konnte kein Einziger. Alle hatten diesen Freitag oder den darauf folgenden Samstag schon etwas vor. Ob sie wollten oder nicht. Etwas geknickt startete er in seinen freien Freitagabend hinein. Anfangs spielte er etwas STAR SHOOTER auf seiner Konsole bis der Blockbuster auf dem Spielfilmsender anfing. Da dieser Kanal nur unten auf dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer lief, aß er dabei die Pizza die ihm seine Mutter bestellt hatte. Pizza essen im Wohnzimmer, eines dieser Dinge die nur an „Sturmfreien“ Abenden möglich waren. Es war schon spät, als Alf den Fernseher abstellte und hoch in sein Zimmer ging. Er machte sich Bettfertig und ging schließlich schlafen. Doch ehe er seine Nachtischlampe ausknipste, wanderte sein Blick zu Fernbedienung seines TV Geräts. Er schaltete ihn ein. Der Jugendkanal war noch eingestellt. Schwarzweißer Griesel flimmerte über den Bildschirm und statisches Rauschen drang aus den Lautsprechern. Der Kanal hatte seit zwei Stunden Sendepause. Er schaltete um. Auf dem Sportkanal lief eine Wiederholung vom letzten NASCAR-Rennen. Alf legte die Fernbedienung bei Seite, knipste das Licht aus und faltete sein Kopfkissen zurecht, so dass er das Rennen sehen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis seine Augenlieder schwer wurden und schließlich zu fielen. In jenem Moment fuhr er hoch. Er wollte doch noch das Rennen sehen! Er rieb sich seine Augen. Doch das Rennen lief nicht mehr. Ein Golfer holte zum Schlag aus und schon schoss der Ball über den Rasen. Alf griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete um. Etwas Langweiligeres als Golf konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er zappte über den Teleshopping- und Nachrichtensender und landete schließlich wieder auf dem Jugendkanal. Zu seiner Verwunderung, lief eine Sendung auf dem Kanal. Ist es schon sieben Uhr? Er schaute auf seinen Wecker. Sieben nach zwölf, leuchteten die roten Digitalzahlen. Verwundert wandte er sich wieder der Sendung zu. Die Sendung, wirkte um es einfach auszudrücken, recht merkwürdig. Fast Grotesk. Es handelte sich um eine Show, deren Bühnenbild einer Zirkusmanege nachempfunden ist. Über einem roten Vorhang im Hintergrund, thronte in großen Buchstaben der Name der Sendung: SUPER HAPPY FUNTIME Im Mittelpunkt der Sendung stand ein abgehalfterter Clown mit verlaufener Schminke und Augenringen. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, ähnlich einem Alkoholiker. Zumindest passte die rote Säufernase dazu. Auf dem Kopf saß ein kleiner schwarzer Hut mit einer welken Blume an der Krempe. Außerdem trug er ein viel zu großes, grünes, fleckiges Jackett und eine gelbe, ebenfalls viel zu große Hose. An seinen Füßen befanden sich ausgetretene, rote Schuhe. Insgesamt ein schauerliches Bildnis eines Clowns, dessen raue, heißere Stimme nicht gerade zum besseren Beitrug. Im Schlepptau hatte er zwei hellblaue, mit giftgrün gesprenkelten Punkten versehene Giraffen. Wenn diese, Giraffen darstellen sollten. Sie waren extrem dünn, hatten schlaksige Beine und ihre langen Hälse machten einen Bogen nach unten, ähnlich eines Schwanenhalses. An dessen Ende befand sich ein relativ großer Kopf mit kleinen Hörnern und großen liedlosen, schwarzen Augen. Auf Alf wirkten diese zwei stummen Begleiter irgendwie unheimlich. Er fragte sich, wie in diese Kostüme wohl Schausteller passten? Sowie der Körperaufbau war, ist es eigentlich unmöglich das ein Mensch dort hinein passte. Aber vielleicht waren es auch solche ferngesteuerten Puppen, wie sie in den Fantasy- oder Horrorfilmen Verwendung fanden. Wenn dem so wäre, wären sie die realistischsten die er je gesehen hatte. Allein ihre Bewegungen wirkten so… erschreckend echt. Außerdem sah er nirgends Fäden oder Kabel. Ebenfalls mit von der Partie waren ein Bär, mit Schlips und Hut, der meistens auf einem Einrad unterwegs war und ein Zebra, dass sich immer wieder als sportlicher Akrobat oder Gewichtheber versuchte. Beide sahen nicht ganz so Grotesk aus, wie die Giraffen, ihre Körperformen gingen trotzdem ins Cartoon artige. Auch hier konnte Alf nicht erkennen ob es sich um Kostüme oder animatronic Figuren handelte, da ihre Bewegungen wieder zu realistisch wirkten. Der eigentliche Schwerpunkt der Sendung lag darin, dass der Bär und das Zebra versuchten irgendwelche Tricks zu vorzuführen, die aber von dem Clown und seinen zwei Giraffen stets vereitelt oder sabotiert wurden. Und jedes Mal, wenn ein Trick schief ging, ertönte das Gelächter des Publikums. Dieses wurde jedoch niemals, mit einem Kameraschwenk gezeigt. Es musste sich um ein relativ junges Publikum handeln, da das Lachen an Kinderlachen erinnerte. Doch Alf erschien allein schon durch die irrwitzige Gestaltung der Figuren, die Sendung für jüngere Kinder gänzlich ungeeignet. Hinzu kam, das die Tricks nicht auf eine lustige und spielerische Art und Weise schief zu gehen schienen, sondern durch das grobe und teilweise drastische Eingreifen des Clowns und der Giraffen. Alf verstand den Sinn der Sendung nicht. Eine Show, namens: SUPER HAPPY FUNTIME, die als Schwerpunk Schadenfreude hatte? Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie man über so etwas lachen konnte. Nachdem der Bär und das Zebra die Bühne verlassen hatten, kam schließlich noch ein dritter Gast hinzu. Mr. Hippo. Mr. Hippo war, wie der Name erahnen lässt, eine Art Cartoon Flusspferd. Es war von korpulenter Erscheinung und hatte hellviolette Haut. Bekleidet war es lediglich mit einer dunklen, lila Unterhose. Es schlich über die Bühne und schaute sich um. Plötzlich eilten der Clown und seine sadistischen Giraffen herbei. Die glupschäugigen Giraffen hielten Mr. Hippo an seinen Armen fest. Dieser schaute sich erschrocken um und versuchte sich zu befreien. Vergeblich. Der Clown kam grinsend zu ihm hinüber und stupste ihn gegen den runden Bauch. > Oh, Mr. Hippo! Hast du etwa abgenommen? < Sagte er mit heißerer Stimme. Das Flusspferd schaute ihn misstrauisch an. > Was meint ihr? Hat Mr. Hippo abgenommen?! < Der Clown schaute in die Kamera und meinte mit „ihr“ wahrscheinlich das Publikum. Der Clown fing an mit nicken. > Ja, Mr. Hippo hat ganz gewaltig abgenommen! Seine Hose rutscht ja schon! < Die Unterhose saß straff, wie angegossen. Der Ausdruck von Unsicherheit in Mr. Hippos Augen, wich gegen blanken Horror. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Der Clown zog hinter seinem Rücken eine große Luftpumpe hervor und steckte das Schlauchende der Pumpe, in den Bauchnabel des Flusspferds. Der Clown schaute ihm in die Augen. > Wir werden dich wieder in Form bringen, mein Freund! < Sagte der Clown und beendete den Satz mit einem schrillen und rauen Lachen. Er fing an die Pumpe zu betätigen. Mr. Hippo konnte nur zusehen, wie sein Körper anfing sich aufzublähen und seine Haut sich straffte. Nun fing auch das Publikum mit Lachen an. Je mehr und größer er aufgepumpt wurde, desto mehr lachte das Publikum. Und Alf lachte mit. In Mr. Hippos Gesicht spiegelten sich Angst, Verzweiflung und Scham. Die Giraffen ließen ihn nun los, da er bereits so stark angeschwollen war, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen, geschweige denn weglaufen konnte. Sein Körper füllte bereits die halbe Manege aus, als sich der Clown zum Publikum und der Kamera wendete, seinen kleinen Hut lüftete und sagte > Das war’s für Heute. Bis zum nächsten Mal Kinder! <. Kurz darauf, erlosch das Bild und der graue Griesel, sowie das statische Rauschen hielten erneut auf dem Kanal Einzug. Alf schaltete ab. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich da überhaupt angesehen? Er ertappte sich, wie er erst jetzt aufhörte mit lachen. Erschrocken horchte er, ob seine Eltern ihn womöglich gehört hatten. Wenn diese schon da waren. Jetzt lag er still in seinem Bett. Wieso hatte er auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen? Weil er über das Flusspferd gelacht hatte? Das war doch nur irgendeine bescheuerte Sendung. Blödsinn! Oder doch nicht? Er musste an den angsterfüllten und beschämten Blick, von Mr. Hippo denken. Hatte sich so auch vielleicht Karl gefühlt, als ihm der Hosenboden geplatzt ist? Er verdrängte die Gedanken und schlief schließlich ein. Der Samstag, neigte sich schon wieder dem Ende zu. Alf fragte sich was er nur mit seiner freien Zeit angestellt hatte? Doch anscheinend verging die Zeit wie im Flug, wenn man den ganzen Tag nur Fern sieht und Videospiele spielt. Ehe er sich versah lag, er schon wieder im Bett. Die Sendung die er gestern Nacht gesehen hatte ließ ihn nicht los. Aus unempfindlichen Gründen, verspürte er das Verlangen sie wieder zu sehen. Punkt Mitternacht, ging es los. Er achtete diesmal auf die Lautstärke des Fernsehers, denn seine Eltern waren bereits im Bett. Er wollte keinen unnötigen Ärger. Die Show lief fast genauso ab, wie Gestern. Der Bär und das Zebra versuchten wieder verschiedene Kunststücke vorzuführen, die der Clown und seine Giraffen sabotierten. Zum Schluss war wieder Mr. Hippo dran. Diesmal stopften sie ihm einen Wasserschlauch in den Mund und pumpten ihn mit Wasser voll, mit der Begründung, dass er durstig aussehe. Mit mehreren Kubikmetern Wasser gefüllt, schwabbte und wankte der nun gigantische Leib des violetten Flusspferds in der Manege hin und her. Das Publikum brüllte wieder vor Lachen. Und Alf lachte mit. Dann war die Sendung schon wieder vorbei. Jetzt kamen wieder diese Gewissensbisse. Der hilflose Mr. Hippo, der sich nicht wehren kann. Diese Verzweiflung. Diese Scham. Der arme Karl… Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen. Als Alf am Sonntagmorgen wach wurde, wusste er jetzt schon, dass dies kein guter Tag werden würde. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen. Er glaubte auch etwas geträumt zu haben, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Obwohl heute Super Bowl war, rauschte der Sonntag an ihm vorbei. Sein Vater lud einige Kollegen und Freunde ein, um das Endspiel auf ihrem neuen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer zu schauen. Einige brachten auch ihre Kinder mit, die Alf auch aus der Schule kannte. Sie spielten erst ein wenig im Garten und verkrochen sich später in seinem Zimmer, um einige Videospiele zu spielen, als es draußen dunkel wurde. Als die letzten Bekannten seines Vaters gingen, war es schon spät. Alf lag bereits im Bett. Jetzt, da die neue Woche losging, bedeutete das er spätesten um neun im Bett sein musste. Doch Alf schlief nicht. Er wartete. Er wartete darauf, dass es wieder losging: SUPER HAPPY FUNTIME. Einerseits dachte er über die Absurdität der Sendung nach und das er sie am liebsten nie gesehen hätte, doch andererseits, war da dieses merkwürdige Verlangen. Dieses Verlangen, den gepeinigten Mr. Hippo zu sehen. Pünktlich um Mitternacht, war es wieder soweit. Der Selbe irrwitzige Horror, wie in den letzten zwei Sendungen. Diesmal trug das Flusspferd einen eleganten Anzug. Der Clown wollte wissen ob die Sachen wirklich „Reißfest“ sind und pumpte ihn wieder mit der Luftpumpe auf. Der Körper schwoll abermals zu einem Berg an. Der Anzug, zerriss. Das Lachen verwandelte sich in Brüllen, als Mr. Hippos Hosenknöpfe abplatzten und wie Projektile durch die Manege sausten. Schließlich, platzte die komplette Hose auf. Der Anzug hing in Fetzen über seiner gespannten, violetten Haut. Das Gelächter wollte nicht enden. Alf konnte ebenfalls nicht aufhören und kicherte in sich hinein. Dann endete die Sendung. Das nun wieder aufkeimende schlechte Gewissen, verdrängte er und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er einschlief. Oder? Er war sich nicht sicher. Er blinzelte. Es war stock dunkel. Er fingerte nach seiner Nachttischlampe. Er griff ins Leere und stürzte beinahe. Er steht? Wieso lag er nicht in seinem Bett? Er versuchte mit seinen Händen, sich tastend durch den lichtlosen Raum zu bewegen. Er irrte ein wenig umher, als er eine gedämpfte Lichtquelle ausmachte. Er strebte darauf zu. Er bemerkte, je näher er kam, dass es sich um einen Vorhang handelte, durch den Licht herein trat. Vorhänge? Er hatte doch gar keine Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer! Doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Er wollte wissen, was hinter dem Vorhang lag. Schließlich angekommen, schob er den schweren, roten Stoff jeweils links und rechts zur Seite. Grelles Scheinwerferlicht, blendete ihn. Schützend hielt er seine Hände vor die Augen. Alf bemerkte, dass seine Finger irgendwie dicklich erschienen. Als seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, ließ er die Hände sinken und erschrak. Er befand sich in einer Manege. Davor waren zwei Kameras aufgebaut, hinter denen sich wiederum eine riesige Tribüne befand, auf denen unzählige Kinder saßen mussten. Ungläubig rieb er sich die Augen. Seine Haut fühlte sich merkwürdig weich an. Als er seine Hände betrachte, stockte ihm der Atem. Violett. Seine Haut war violett! Er schaute an sich hinunter. Er befand sich in einem rundlichen, fleischigen Körper. Als ihm ein grausiger Verdacht in den Sinn kam, tastete er seinen Kopf ab. Und so wurde aus dem Verdacht, schreckliche Gewissheit. Er war Mr. Hippo. Er schielte auf seine breite Schnauze, drehte sich im Kreis um einen Blick auf seine Körperseiten zu werfen. Von Angst und Verzweiflung getrieben, tastete er nun seine Handgelenke, Hals und Rücken ab. Mit ein bisschen Glück, würde er vielleicht den Reisverschluss des Kostüms finden. Vergebens. Da war kein Reisverschluss. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Doch ehe er einen neuen Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde er jeweils links und rechts an seinen Armen gepackt. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Es waren die zwei Giraffen. Jetzt so nah, wirkten sie noch unheimlicher und abstoßender. Mit einem seichten Lächeln im Gesicht, glotzten sie ihn mit ihren großen, schwarzen, liedlosen Augen an. In den Augen, wurde sein Antlitz wiedergespiegelt. Die Gewissheit, dass er jetzt Mr. Hippo war, wurde durch die Spiegelung seines massigen, violetten, Cartoon haften Flusspferdkörpers bestätigt. Er versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch sie ließen nicht locker. Und plötzlich kam er. Der Clown. Obwohl er noch einigen Abstand zu Alf hatte, konnte dieser die Schnapsfahne bereits riechen. Er kam näher und näher. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und lächelte ihn an. Er bemerkte, dass der Clown nur noch wenige Zähne in seinem Mund hatte. > Weißt du Mr. Hippo, ein guter Freund von mir hat Heute Geburtstag! Und ich habe noch gar kein Geschenk für ihn. < Sagte der abgehalfterte Clown, mit seiner heißeren Stimme. Alf wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte keinen Ton hervor. Der Clown sprach weiter. > Er wünscht sich einen großen Luftballon. Weißt du zufällig wo ich einen herbekomme? < Alf schaute ihn zornig aber auch angsterfüllt an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Der Clown holte hinter seinem Rücken, die berüchtigte Luftpumpe hervor. Dann zwinkerte er Alf zu. > Ich aber schon. < Er hatte den Satz nicht einmal richtig beendet, da rammte der Clown das Ventil der Schlauchs in Alfs Bauchnabel. Der heftige Schmerz, ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Dan fing der Clown mit pumpen an und sagte > Alles Gute Karl! < Alf glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Doch dann sah er den dicken Jungen, am Rand der Manege stehen. Er stand dort völlig Ausdruckslos. Plötzlich verspürte Alf dieses ziehen in seinem gesamten Körper und stellte erschreckend fest, dass er anfing sich aufzublähen. Er strampelte und wandte sich, aber die Giraffen hielten ihn weiterhin fest. Er schwoll weiter an. Alf war so mit sich beschäftigt, das er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, das das gesamte Publikum bereits Tränen lachte. Der Clown pumpte unablässig Luft in seinen bereits prall gefüllten Körper. Alf verspürte einen inneren Druck, als würden seinen Innereien langsam zerdrückt werden. Doch er wusste nicht was schlimmer war, der innere Druck oder das schmerzliche ziehen, seiner bis zum Bersten gespannten Haut. Seine ursprünglichen Körperproportionen, konnte man lediglich noch erahnen. Sein Rumpf glich mittlerweile einem Ball, seine Arme und Beine waren zu wulstigen, Schwimmringähnlichen Gebilden verkommen. Hände und Füße, waren zwischen Falten von überlappender Haut verborgen. Die Giraffen ließen von ihm ab. Endlich, dachte sich Alf! Er versuchte sich in Bewegung zu bringen, vergebens. Er wippte nur ein wenig hin und her. Dabei quietschte seine Haut auf dem Boden. Ähnlich einem aufgeblasenen Luftballon, über den man mit der Hand streift. Wenn er versuchte zu laufen, fühlte es sich an, als wäre sein ganzer Körper wie in Watte gepackt. Der Clown pumpte weiter. Alfs violette Haut, war jetzt schon so übermäßig gestrafft, dass man sich darin spiegeln konnte. Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Doch die Schmerzen traten in den Hintergrund, wenn er an die schreckliche Pein dachte. Alle lachten lauthals. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Er hätte am liebsten losgeheult, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Am Rande der Verzweiflung hoffte er, dass er bald platzen würde. Dann wäre es endlich vorbei. Doch dieser gefallen, wurde Alf nicht zu Teil. Der Clown pumpte munter weiter, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Diese äußerst beschämende Situation, wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen! Alfs Kopf, wurde langsam von den umliegenden, prallen Körperpartien umschlossen. Er blickte jetzt wie durch einen Tunnel. Und da erblickte er ihn wieder. Karl. Anfangs erst regungslos, lachte er nun hemmungslos mit den anderen im Chor. So musste er sich also gefühlt haben. Das war also das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn nach jeder Sendung verfolgte. Die Welt verdunkelte sich. Sein Kopf verschwand nun vollständig, zwischen den riesigen Hautwülsten, seines gigantischen aufgeblähten Körpers. Alf nahm das Gelächter jetzt nur noch gedämpft wahr. Es entrückte immer mehr in die Ferne. Der Druck in seinem Leib stieg ins unermessliche. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als würde er explodieren. Endlich! Schweißgebadet, schnellte er aus seinem Bett hoch. Immer noch voller Schrecken, schaute er seine Hände an und betaste seinen Körper. Alles normal. Ein Traum. Es war… Es war nur ein… Alptraum! Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Er spähte zu seinem Nachtischschrank. Kurz vor sieben. Verdammt! Der Bus kommt gleich! Alf sprang aus seinem Bett und machte sich für die Schule fertig. Der Traum verfolgte ihn. Sein Gewissen sagte ihm, er müsse sich bei Karl entschuldigen. Was er heute in der Schule auch vorhatte. Doch Karls Platz in der Klasse blieb leer. In der Pause fragte er seine Lehrerin Mrs. Maiers, wo Karl steckte. > Karl? Er ist dieWoche krank gemeldet. Schade eigentlich. Es wäre seine letzte Woche bei unsgewesen. < Sagte sie zu Alf, ohne von ihrem Notizblock hoch zu schauen. Dieser sah sie ungläubig an und sagte > Wie, seine letzte Woche? < Mrs.Maiers löste ihren Blick von dem kleinen Block und schaute Alf an. > Er zieht mit seinen Eltern in eine andere Stadt. Deswegen wollte ich, dass er den Vortrag zu unserem Thema, am Tag der offenen Tür hält. < Alf wurde bleich. > Das heißt, er kommt gar nicht mehr? < Seine Lehrerin wandte sich wieder ihrem Notizblock zu. > Ja. Letzten Donnerstag, am Tag der Probe, war sein letzter Tag bei uns. < Alf hatte das Gefühl, als fiele er in ein tiefes Loch. Er hatte seine Chance vertan, sich bei Karl zu entschuldigen. Selbst aus seiner Klasse könnte er Niemanden nach seiner Adresse fragen denn, wer wollte schon freiwillig mit dem dicken Jungen was zu tun haben. Das schlechte Gewissen blieb. Am selben Abend wollte er wissen, ob die Sendung SUPER HAPPY FUNTIME auch in der Woche lief. Er wartete wieder bis Mitternacht. Doch zu seinem Verwundern, kam diesmal nichts. Nur wieder das graue, grieselige Bild und das statische rauschen, aus den Lautsprechern. Er schaltete ab und versuchte zu schlafen. Mit der Gewissheit im Hinterkopf, das er diese Nacht nur wenig Schlaf finden würde. Er hatte Recht. Alf fand sich wieder in der Manege wieder. Diesmal wurde ihm keine Luftpumpe zum Verhängnis, sondern ein Feuerwehrschlauch. Der Clown ließ ihn volllaufen. Wie ein mit Wasser gefüllter Ballon, wankte er in der Manege hin und her und hoffte, selbst nicht Seekrank zu werden. Dieses Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl, der Hilflosigkeit und das peinliche Gefühl im Mittelpunkt aller zu stehen, während sie sich über einen Kaputt lachten. Was ihn zusätzlich zu schaffen machte, war der Gedanke, was die anderen wohl über ihn denken mögen, in diesem Moment. Der Moment, wenn seine Haut sich straffte, der pralle violette Leib auf dem Boden quietschte und seine Unterhose sich so stark spannte, dass er Angst hatte sie könnte jeden Moment zerreißen. Dieses schreckliche Gefühl. Gab es etwas Schlimmeres? Er wusste es nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Alf wäre vor Scham, am liebsten gestorben. Hätte er doch bloß nie diese Sendung gesehen. Hätte er doch bloß nicht… über Karl gelacht! Die Sendung ließ die nächsten Nächte ebenfalls auf sich warten. Doch dafür kamen die Alpträume jetzt jede Nacht und raubten ihm den Schlaf. Bis er am Morgen immer klatsch Nass aufwachte und sich versicherte, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Die Woche verging quälend langsam, bis zum Freitag, an dem der „Tag der offenen Tür“ stattfand. Alf öffnete die Augen. Zu seinem Erstaunen, wachte er nicht Angstschweiß gebadet auf. Auch an sich, schien er gut geschlafen zu haben. Für den heutigen Tag hat ihm seine Mutter ein neues Hemd und eine neue Hose gekauft. Er solle ja schließlich schick aussehen, wenn er heute auf der Bühne steht. Doch Alf hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Doch er wusste nicht was. Die Sporthalle, war brechend voll. Keiner der Klappstühle blieb unbesetzt. Alfs Klasse war als erste dran. Spannung lag in der Luft. Alle waren aufgeregt und nervös. Alf ließ sich nichts anmerken. Als der Vorhang sich öffnete, war es soweit. Der Schuldirektor eröffnete mit einer kurzen Rede, während das Publikum gespannt zu hörte. Mrs. Maiers kam auf Steven zu. > Wenn der Direktor fertig ist, gehst du raus und fängst an. Verstanden!? < Ohne das Alf etwas erwidern konnte, ging seine Lehrerin weiter und sprach mit einigen anderen aus seiner Klasse. Applaus war zu vernehmen. Der Direktor war fertig. Alf atmete tief durch. Los geht’s. Er ging auf die Bühne, zum Mikrofon. Grelles Scheinwerferlicht, strahlte ihm entgegen. Jetzt konnte er das Publikum sehen. Es waren so unglaublich viele. Die letzten Sitzreihen, verschwanden im Dunkel der Halle. Er stellte sich vor und fing schließlich an. Er näherte sich dem Ende, der ersten Seite. Das Licht der Scheinwerfer, brannte auf ihn hinunter. Alf kam ins Schwitzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kragen schnürte sich zu. Mit einem Finger versuchte er, den Kragen etwas zu lockern, doch die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren bereits geöffnet. Er strich sich mit seinem Handrücken, den Schweiß von der Stirn. Da bemerkte er es. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Seine Haut fing an, sich violett einzufärben. Sein Lesefluss kam ins Stocken und versiegte letztendlich. Sein Hemd und seine Hose fingen an, sich zu verengen. Nein, sie verengten sich nicht, er schwoll an! Im Publikum herrschte noch Stille, doch aus einigen Richtungen war bereits Lachen zu vernehmen. Er ließ seinen ungläubigen Blick über das Publikum schweifen. Und da sah er ihn sitzen. In der ersten Reihe, direkt vor der Bühne. Der abgehalfterte Clown. Die Leute um ihn herum, schienen ihn nicht weiter wahrzunehmen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht, grinste er ihn an. Alf machte einen Schritt zurück. Das ist nicht wahr. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das war die Realität. Er konnte nicht da unten sitzen. Er konnte sich nicht in Mr. Hippo verwandeln. Das ist unmöglich! So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren. Oder etwa doch? Die Knöpfe seiner Hose und seines Hemdes platzen ab und flogen über Köpfe der Leute hinweg. Es passierte alles so schnell. Er war bereits so stark aufgebläht, das seine Kleidung anfing einzureißen. Aus dem vereinzeltem Lachen, war ein Flächenbrand geworden. Die gesamte Sporthalle Lachte nun über ihn. Tränen, standen ihm in den Augen. Verzweifelt drückte er auf seinen aufgeblasenem Bauch und seinen Armen herum, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Luft irgendwie wieder rausdrücken könnte. Oder zumindest dafür sorgen, dass sein Körper nicht weiter anschwoll. Die Leute brüllten vor Lachen. Er fühlte sich so… furchtbar. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Er musste die Pein und die Scham über sich ergehen lassen. Da seine Kleidung kurz davor stand, sich in Fetzten zu verwandeln, beschloss er die Bühne schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Er drehte sich um und wollte loslaufen. Leichter gesagt als getan. Sein riesiger, aufgedunsener Leib, schleifte auf dem Bühnenboden und erschwerte ihm das vorankommen. Mit jedem seiner kleinen, quietschenden Schritte, kam er dem Vorhang ein wenig näher. Er könnte es schaffen. Doch, zu früh gefreut! Seine Füße verloren den Bodenkontakt, da sich die aufgeblähte Haut seiner Beine, über die Füße stülpte. Er strampelte in der Leere herum. Dann bekam er das Übergewicht und kippte nach Vorn. Seine ausgeprägte Flusspferdschnauze, stieß sanft auf dem Boden auf, dann wippte er zurück. Er fühlte sich, als läge er auf einer weichen Luftmatratze. Alf wuchs beständig weiter in die Breite sowie in die Höhe. Nun war es soweit. Sein Hemd, das sowieso nur noch aus ein paar Nähten und Stofffetzten bestand, platzte nun vollkommen von seinem prallen Körper. Er ruderte mir seinen dicken Ärmchen sowie seinen wulstigen Beinstumpen, in der Luft herum. Er kam sich vor wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Oder treffender gesagt, wie ein gestrandeter Wal. Sein Gesäß musste riesig sein, denn es hüllte den gesamten hinteren Bühnenbereich in Schatten. Es war aussichtslos. Es konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden. Seine Hose, die sich bereits wie ein Slip, in den Hintern und in die riesigen Seiten seiner Hüfte gegraben hatte, kapitulierte nun auch. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, platzten die letzten Nähte auf. Jetzt entfaltete sich sein Gesäß, zu seiner wahren Größe. Es glich zwei eng zusammen gebundenen Heißluftballons. Das Gelächter wurde noch lauter und verkam zu einem brüllen. Alf war fertig mit den Nerven. Wo sollte das enden? Sein voluminöser Körper füllte die gesamte Bühne aus. Er reichte sogar schon fast bis an die Decke der Sporthalle. Erst jetzt vielen ihm die ungeheuren Schmerzen auf. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wollte er jeden Moment platzen. Um sich in eine schmerzfreiere Position zu bringen, versuchte er sich auf die Seite oder auf den Rücken zu rollen. Es blieb bei einem Versuch. Er schaukelte sich leicht auf, doch das Volumen seines gigantischen luftgefüllten Bauchs, auf dem er lag, ließ jede Bewegung im Nichts verpuffen. Der Druck in seinem Inneren, ließ ihn beinahe Ohnmächtig werden. Auf einmal, tat sich etwas. Er fühlte, dass sich der Druck verlagerte. Er verlagerte sich nach hinten. Er schien zu wandern. Genau in die Richtung seines… Hinterns. Alf schloss die Augen, denn er hatte Angst. Angst davor, was jetzt kommen würde. Kann es überhaupt noch peinlicher, für ihn werden? Er spürte, dass es gleich soweit war. Der Druck entweichte. Das jetzt schon überaus laute Gelächter, verwandelte sich in ein konstantes, ohrenbetäubendes Fiepen. Alf wachte auf. Er schnellte aus seinem Bett hoch. Sonnenstrahlen, traten durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer hinein. Er schaute auf seinen Wecker. Neben der Uhrzeit, standen zwei Buchstaben: FR. Es war Freitagmorgen. Er war verwirrt. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Soll das etwa ein Traum… Auf einmal überkam ihn Übelkeit. Er würgte trocken. Er schmiss die Decke zur Seite und rannte zum Badezimmer. Über dem Klobecken, übergab er sich. Erschöpft ging er zum Waschbecken hinüber. Er drehte den Hahn auf. Kaltes Wasser strömte aus der Leitung. Er spülte seinen Mund aus und wusch sich das Gesicht. Er war fertig mit den Nerven. Dieser unbeschreibliche Alptraum. Etwas Schlimmeres, hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er richtete sich auf und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er sah sich an eine Weile an. Dann fing er an mit lachen. Über was lachte er eigentlich? Er lachte über sich. Über das, was er war. Das Spiegelbild gab kein menschliches Gesicht wieder. Nein. Es spiegelte eine groteske, Cartoon hafte Fratze eines Flusspferdes wieder. Alf betaste seine Schnauze, seine dicklichen Finger und seinen violetten, prallen, fleischigen Körper. Seine Sachen, ein T-Shirt und eine Unterhose die er im Bett trug, spannten über seinem Leib. Er lachte weiter. Seine Mutter rief nach oben > Alf? Bist du fertig? Los, komm runter frühstücken. Du willst doch nicht zu spät, zu deinem großen Auftritt kommen! < Ohne sich von seinem Spiegelbild zu lösen, antworte er fröhlich > Ja, ich komme schon! <. Alf lachte immer noch. Er lachte darüber, was aus ihm geworden war. Ein lila Cartoon Flusspferd. Mr. Hippo. Er löste sich vom Spiegel und verließ das Badezimmer. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür. Er konnte nicht aufhören mit lachen. Er lachte über den irrwitzigen Horror, eines Alptraums. Eines wahr geworden Alptraums. Kategorie:Lang